


I try not to think about it too much (as I wave goodbye)

by bruisingknees



Series: I actually looked up 'how to hit it off' [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: Adjusting to getting part-time jobs, and David starting class again in autumn, has been a bit difficult. Going back from being together as much as they want, to seeing each other for maybe 30 minutes on a bad day, is tough. It's an adjustment that's going to take some time. Luckily they've found ways to make it work. Sleeping over whenever their schedules allow it, texting pretty constantly and living in each other's pockets during the weekend helps.And then there's Matteo picking David up from school sometimes.Prequel ofI actually looked up 'how to hit it off'with jealous!David.





	I try not to think about it too much (as I wave goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of [I actually looked up 'how to hit it off'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447792) but can be read first or even as a stand-alone. Just a quick, short fic in the same 'verse but with David being a bit jealous this time around. Not sure if this is as murderous as people want lmao but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> **Warning** for some brief mentions of homophobia, racism and general dickery! 
> 
> Title once again from the beautiful "Soap" by San Scout

Matteo picks up David after class sometimes. If it doesn't coincide with his shift at work, or if they're doing something together afterwards, Matteo will often be waiting for David in the hallway, or outside of the building if the weather's nice enough. 

After spending so many weeks backpacking all over Europe together, and then spending the rest of the summer either sunburned at the lake, or messing around in bed, it was a weird adjustment period when they suddenly had to go back to _not_ being together 24/7. 

The first night they spent apart after their trip was probably the worst one. 

David had gotten so used to Matteo just _being there_. They’d spent night after night squished together in sleeping bags, on couches, on uncomfortable hostel beds and even on park benches. When they got back to Berlin, David had actually thought he’d enjoy sleeping alone in his own bed for one night. On the way back home he kept dreaming (figuratively speaking, cause there was no sleeping happening) about getting nine hours of sleep, spread out on his big bed, and then waking up the next morning to breakfast lovingly made by his sister, who he’d missed a ridiculous amount. 

Reality hadn't been that great. 

The big bed had suddenly been too big, the quiet much too oppressing, and even Laura’s breakfast in the morning hadn’t tasted as good as stealing bites of Matteo’s croissants during their trip had. He was cranky in the morning, after hardly having slept at all, and had no concrete plans of when he’d see Matteo again. Laura ruffled his hair and rolled her eyes at him, laughing. 

Jonas had claimed best friend rights to spend the day with Matteo and catch him up on everything. It’s not like David had explicitly _not_ been invited, but he’d felt like he should give the best friends a chance just to spend time together one on one. That was back when he’d thought he’d have enjoyed a good night’s sleep by himself and then a whole day of catching up with Laura and being lazy at home himself.

In the end, he lasted until 2 in the afternoon before he caved and texted Matteo to ask where he was. 

_Home_ , Matteo replied. _Why?_

_Can I come over?_

_Yeah._

Jonas wasn’t mad, not that David thought he would’ve been. They talked and laughed, Jonas catching them up on Carlos and Kiki’s house hunt and how things were going with Abdi and Sam – as if David and Matteo hadn’t been keeping track of them in the group chat. They played video games until it was time to order some food, and drank beer until Jonas caught a late bus back home. 

Matteo had stayed glued to his side the whole time, so David figured he hadn’t minded either, that David had imposed on their bro-day. 

“Sleep over?” Matteo asked him after Jonas left. 

"Definitely," David replied. 

Crawling in bed with Matteo that night had almost felt more like coming home than actually _coming home_ had. 

“Slept like shit without you last night,” Matteo confessed to him right as they were dozing off. 

They slept for almost eleven hours that night.

Adjusting to getting part-time jobs, and David starting classes again in autumn, has been a bit difficult as well. Going back from being together as much as they wanted, to seeing each other for maybe 30 minutes on a bad day, is tough. It was an adjustment that was going to take some time. Luckily they've found ways to make it work. Sleeping over whenever their schedules allow it, texting pretty constantly and living in each other's pockets during the weekend helps. And then Matteo picking David up from school sometimes. 

\--

“I need so much caffeine,” Matteo groans as soon as David is close enough to hear. 

“Rough day?” David asks, stepping in for a kiss. Matteo returns the kiss, albeit a little half-assed. He does that sometimes, when he's too tired or distracted to focus on it. It always gets on David’s nerves just a little bit. 

“Hans kept me up half the night and then things were super crazy at work, and now I just want to crash.”

“You didn’t have to come pick me up if you’re so tired,” David says. “I could’ve met you at your place.”

“No,” Matteo whines, making grabby hands at David. “I haven’t seen you in like two days.” 

This pleases David, after the half-assed kiss. He allows Matteo to reel him into a clingy hug, not really caring about all his fellow students being able to see the display. 

“Let’s get you that caffeine then,” David says. 

“Let’s.” 

There's a Starbucks right across the building David has most of his classes in. It's on a street that has at least four other coffee shops, one of which is another, much larger, Starbucks. Apparently it’s good business to sell caffeine and pastries in a neighborhood that has a lot of students. The upside is that you never have to walk far for a drink, and the Starbucks they chose is never all that busy.

Matteo wastes no time looking at the menu or asking David what he wants, he just goes straight to the person behind the register and asks for a coldbrew. Matteo picked up the habit of drinking cold coffees over the summer, and even though the days are getting shorter and colder, he's been sticking to his iced drinks. Matteo moves along the line to where a tall barista is making his drink, without waiting for David to place his order. 

David stays back, amused. He waits for the person behind the register to finish saying something to her coworker and acknowledge him before placing his own order for a hot drink. He also gets one of the cookies he knows Matteo likes. Along with the caffeine rush, Matteo usually gets hungry after drinking coffee, and it's always good to be prepared for that. When David's paying for everything, he notices Matteo chatting with the barista who made his drink. Matteo's already drinking his coffee through the straw, but he's nodding along enthusiastically (for Matteo's standards) to whatever the guy's saying. Matteo releases the straw to laugh at something he says. 

“Got your coffee?” David asks, coming to stand at Matteo’s side. 

“Yeah, finally,” Matteo replies, turning his attention to David. 

David wants to continue the conversation, ask where Matteo wants to have dinner that evening, but he can notice the barista still looking at them. It's making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Before things can get noticeably awkward though, someone calls out David’s name, and hands him over his drink. 

“Let’s go sit,” David says, guiding Matteo to the couches near the window. 

Matteo gives his barista a nod goodbye before following David. "You got a cookie?" 

\---

The barista’s name is Tommy and it doesn't take David too long to figure out that something weird is going on. 

At first David thought it was him. It wouldn’t have been the first time people had an averse reaction to him. It's been better, lately. David thinks it's cause he’d been surrounding himself with better people, but also cause he himself has just been feeling better than he’s ever felt. It's true what they say – when you feel good, and you’re more confident, people can tell. 

Not that there are never people who look at him funny anymore. Who look at _Matteo and him_ funny. David can never really know what the problem is. If it's the fact that they're both guys, or if it's the color of his skin or the fact that people think there’s something slightly _off_ about him. It used to make him want to retreat, hide. Run away. Not so much anymore, lately. Lately, it's been making him want to prove them wrong. Show them that he's happy and he's here to stay and if they have a problem with that, then that's quite literally just _their_ problem. 

So David doesn't realize what's up at first. The Starbucks barista treats him strangely, that’s all he knows those first two weeks. It's little things like how he messes up David’s order more often than normal. How he doesn't really look at David when he puts down the drink even though he _knows_ it's David’s cause they’re the only ones in the shop. 

David's a bit embarrassed to admit that he’s been so focused on all the reasons why this guy could be treating _him_ like air, that it takes him a second to figure out that he's been treating Matteo strangely as well. 

In a totally different way, though. 

“I ordered a tall,” Matteo says, looking down at the huge drink that’s been placed before him. 

“Oh,” the barista, Tommy, says. “My bad. I already made it now anyway, so. On the house.” 

“Nice,” Matteo says, turning to David with a big smile. Matteo loves free things. 

Matteo has gotten free upgrades in this coffee shop almost as often as David's gotten the wrong drink. It's not just that either. It's that Tommy continues to blatantly disregard David while blatantly talking to Matteo about anything and everything. 

Not just talking. Flirting. 

Matteo, for his part, doesn't really seem to notice that anything's going on. 

\--

“Ready, babe?” David asks one Thursday afternoon, putting his hand on Matteo’s lower back and smiling at him. 

They don't really call each other _babe_ , especially not out in public. But David’s been feeling some kind of way, and he’s been feeling it for a little while now. 

“Ready, babe,” Matteo replies, laughing and _mocking_. That's okay though, because that's Matteo, and it should really let this dude know to knock it off cause Matteo's here with David. They're there together. 

It _should’ve_ let him know to knock it off, but it doesn't. 

\---

They're back the next morning, after protests from David and a lot of whining from Matteo. Matteo's dropping David off before class, and he hasn't had breakfast yet. He really wants an egg bagel and apparently Starbucks does the best ones. Just David’s luck. It’s also just David’s luck that this Tommy guy is working again. Is this dude there from opening to closing, or what? 

“My favorite customer,” he tells Matteo. David tries not to roll his eyes. 

Tommy gives Matteo the egg bagel on the house and he gives David the wrong drink. 

\--

Matteo sends David a text later that week. _What time is your class over this week? I’ll come pick you up :)_

David replies: _Nah, I’ll come straight to your place, don’t worry!_ Then: _Can’t wait to see you :)_

_Can’t wait to see you either._ And: _Oh, could you bring me a caramel macchiato please??_

David goes to the Starbucks closest to campus just to make a point. Tommy is as dismissive with him as ever. Asking him: “Name?” without looking at him, even though he damn well should known his name by now, seeing as he never has any trouble remembering Matteo’s. 

“You can write Matteo,” David replies. “It’s for Matteo.” 

This makes the asshole look up.

David smiles, but he can't promise it's a nice smile.

\---

“I’ll give you my number,” Tommy is saying to Matteo. “So I can hook you up some time.”

“Who’s hooking up?” David asks, fisting his hand in the back of Matteo’s shirt. Matteo's busy fishing his phone out of his pocket, but he gently bumps his hip into David’s to say hi. 

“Tommy knows where I can get some vintage Nintendo games, was thinking about a birthday present for Jonas,” Matteo says, handing Tommy over his phone. 

David plucks the phone back out of Tommy’s hands before he can do something like call himself on Matteo’s phone so he has Matteo’s number. 

“Oh, thanks, Tommy,” David says. “We’ll be in touch for that then. We gotta go now, yeah, Matteo?” 

“Sure,” Tommy says, not even looking at David. 

It takes everything David has not to flip him off. 

\--

David brings Matteo back a caramel flavored coffee from a different coffee shop the next day. 

“Thanks,” Matteo says, accepting the drink and giving David a kiss. He looks at the coffee and asks: “No Starbucks?” 

“Nah, thought we could try something else,” David says. “They’re cheaper as well.”

Matteo takes a sip from his drink and makes a face, before trying to mask it and giving David a strained smile. 

“Good?” David asks, though he can already tell it's not. 

Matteo hums noncommittally and David sighs. Fuck.

\---

David orders a hot chocolate and the whipped cream has gone bad. Luckily he noticed before he took a sip but still. He takes back the hot chocolate and Tommy's so dismissive and rude about it, David can practically feel his blood starting to boil. Tommy rolls his eyes as he pours away David’s drink and bitches the whole time he's making David a new one. 

David grabs a customer review card on his way back to their table and angrily spews all his frustrations about Tommy and his unprofessional, flirting behavior onto it. He has to write in the margins of the card and on the back to even fit in all that he has to say about this guy. 

“What are you doing?” Matteo asks, looking up from his phone. 

“Nothing,” David grits out, continuing his writing. 

On their way out he dumps his untouched hot chocolate in the trash and puts the customer review card in the box. Suddenly he's feeling much better about his day. 

\--

“And Matteo hasn’t noticed?” Jonas asks him. They're sitting at a table in the cursed Starbucks, watching Tommy flirt with Matteo at the counter. 

“Nope,” David says.

“Are you going to tell him?” Jonas asks. 

David shrugs, “No.” He isn't planning on telling Matteo. What's he going to say: have you noticed that the barista desperately wants to sleep with you? He's afraid that if he says that much, he’ll also have to say that Tommy's been acting like a dick to David. That David didn't even noticed that this guy was into Matteo himself at first, cause he thought this was just another case of someone being a dick to him for not other reason than that he made them uncomfortable by just existing. “I’m not.” 

“He’s never going to figure it out,” Jonas says, squinting at the scene before him. “How can he not realize?” 

“Taste this,” David says, giving Jonas his drink. 

Jonas takes a careful sip and makes a face. “What _is that_?” 

“I don’t know,” David says. “It was supposed to be a regular coffee. I figured: what can he do to mess that up and apparently – whatever this is.”

“You have to go say something!” Jonas says. He looks so upset on David's behalf, and it's sweet. David actually feels a bit better, having gotten it all of his chest now and seeing that Jonas thinks it's as ridiculous as David does. 

“It doesn’t really matter,” David says. “It’s gotten to the point where I’m constantly keeping an eye on him if he’s making my drink, just to make sure he’s not spitting in it. So if I go back with this, I'll just be worried about what he'll give me next.”

“This is insane,” Jonas says. 

“What’s insane?” Matteo asks, taking his seat next to David. He's holding the largest size Starbucks offers, even though he ordered a small drink. 

Jonas opens his mouth, probably to tell Matteo what's been going on, but David cuts him off: “That we keep spending money on drinks when we can just make coffee at home,” David says. 

“Can’t make this at home,” Matteo snorts, taking a sip from his cup. 

\---

In the end it's nothing new, the straw that breaks the camel's back. It's a regular Tuesday and it's the same old, same old. Wrong drink, his name nothing more than a smudge in permanent marker, and Tommy telling Matteo he looks good in that sweater. It's nothing new and David wants to punch this guy in the throat. 

David isn't a violent person in any way, shape or form, so the sudden urge comes as an unwelcome shock. 

Alright, enough is enough. 

“Let’s drink these on our way home,” David says to Matteo. 

Matteo looks like he's about to - not _protest_ but at least ask why, so David adds: “I haven’t seen you in days, let’s go home and have sex.”

He doesn't care that Tommy's still in hearing range, he doesn't care that he heard. David wanted him to hear, is enjoying the way he seems to be choking on air. 

Matteo turns a bit red at the public suggestion, but he's eager like he always is. Not saying goodbye to Tommy at all, seemingly forgetting he's even there, and taking David’s hand to pull him out the door. 

\--

They don't go back to that particular Starbucks after that. Matteo tries to, a couple of times, but David just steers him on to the next one, a couple of hundred meters away, claiming it's cosier, better. Matteo doesn't really seem to care very much. Never mentions Tommy at all, either. 

It’s not that David thought he would, but it's a relief anyway. 

\---

David gets out of his last class on Friday, a late one, feeling hungry and tired. He's looking through his bag for his phone, wanting to check if Matteo sent him a text before his evening shift. He isn't really paying attention to where he's going until he hears: “Hey.” 

He looks up and sees Matteo waiting for him, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. 

“Hey,” David says, surprised. Happy. “What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?” 

“Power went out in the street and everyone got sent home,” Matteo says, leaning in for a kiss. Full, toe-curling attention. 

“Lucky you,” David mumbles against his mouth. 

“Lucky _you_ ,” Matteo counters. “I got us this,” he says, holding up two take-away bags from David’s favorite place. “And that new movie you wanted to watch is waiting for us on Netflix.”

“The scary one?” David asks. “You hate scary movies.”

“Well, you’ll be there to hold my hand, won’t you?” Matteo shrugs. 

David kisses him again. He takes one of the bags from Matteo, so he can hold his hand on the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi! 
> 
> I actually asked people on tumblr what fic they wanted to see next. Only one person said this one lmfao (shout out!) which just goes to show what I'm like.


End file.
